User blog:TKandMit/Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains News with Rorschach
Rorschach’s journal. May 28th, 2015. Corpses of bikers in alley this morning. Aftermath of season's penultimate. I’ve yet to decide it’s true victor. The wiki is full of seasons of battles and the battles are fanmade, but only the greatest make top post. This blog made by a man of lyrics and collaboration wishes he can tell others about his new season. “Help pls!”... ...And I’ll look at the polls, and whisper “k.” *Rorschach fires his grappling hook up a large building called ''Mitstory Inc., talking while climbing up*'' My name is Rorschach, but that is not important. I am one of the last costumed crime fighters, and I have been approached by my good friend, Mit, to bring down the worst villain of all… the ones who are uninformed about Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Season Two. ...And by bring down, I mean to reform them. Last season, you faced nine tyrannical battles, still having yet to see the finale. They had the best of the best, the worst of the worst, and… Ben 10, for some reason. Regardless, this season is to bring fourteen new battles your way, and I am sure that they will be even more epic. And with your help and suggestions, even more epic-er. Probably less Ben 10 as well. Maybe. Hopefully. *Rorschach reaches the top of his hook, opening a window. Climbing inside, he has made his way in the building’s library of documents and files.* Haha. Time to look for some clues. Mit will be inactive for a short amount of time, something about finals for his school year. In the mean time, he wanted to give his most becoming of fans some hints to what may behold this season. And of course, I must find them. *Rorschach picks up a curly strand of pink hair from a window sill.* A single pink hair, found on the fourth wall of this room. Hm. Whose? What could it mean? *Rorschach walks slowly around the room, scanning for clues. He spots a baseball and a bat in the corner.* Ah ha! Sporting equipment! I wonder what kind of baseball player will appear this season… *Beside the baseball bat, Rorschach finds and grips a long blue weapon.* Oooh. Hm. A blue hilted sword. A swordsman? Whom? *Rorschach opens a drawer, revealing an MF DOOM / Danger Mouse album, ''The Mouse and The Mask.*'' The rapper, MF DOOM, huh? Lyrical inspiration? Guest writer? No, implausible. Well, I think I’ve collected more than enough clues for next season. As for season one's finale, it's hard to put in terms about how amazing it will be. "Look to the sky", Mit told me. Thank you for the time, and have fun guessing and suggestng. Rorschach's Clues Pink_hair.png|A single strand of pink, curly hair. Bat_and_ball.png|A wooden baseball bat and white baseball. Blue_sword.png|A blue hilted katana, found inside blue sheath. Danger_doom.jpg|An album by MF DOOM and Danger Mouse, opened, disc intact.|link=User blog:TKandMit/Doctor Doom vs Darth Vader. Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Season 2 Category:Blog posts